


Jaqueca

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Perfume, Shopping, Silly
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: No sabía si había sido el perfume a darle esa jaqueca.Probablemente lo que lo confundía a punto de sentirse mal, era Kei mismo.Lo que se sufría, por amor.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei





	Jaqueca

**Jaqueca**

Kei caminaba entre los estantes, armado de tarjetas y con un aire casi de ensueño, mientras seguía echando perfumes sobre de ellos y oliendo, concentrado, como si esa prueba fuera algo fundamental.

Pues se giraba hacia Daiki y ponía la tarjeta bajo sus narices, haciéndole oler el perfume, sin darle posibilidad de escapar.

Habían sido en esa perfumería desde casi una hora, y Daiki empezaba a estar harta.

No le gustaban mucho los perfumes, pero nunca le había molestado particularmente.

Los utilizaba, poco, y no le daba problemas olerlos sobre a alguien.

Pero eso era decididamente demasiado.

Menos de veinte minutos allí había empezado a sentir los primos indicios de una migraña, y en ese momento le parecía que su cabeza acababa de explotar en cualquier momento.

Había tratado de preguntar a Kei si hubiera decidido, o a orientarlo hacia un perfume más que otro, pero el mayor parecía incapaz de decidirse.

“Kei...” murmuró haciendo muecas, mientras el otro seguía probando perfumes.

“¿Qué, Dai-chan?” preguntó, girándose hacia el con sus ceños levantadas. “¿Te sientes bien?” dijo después, probablemente viéndolo volverse pálido.

“No, no me siento tan bien... creo que sea a causa del perfume, tengo una jaqueca terrible. ¿Lo sientes si salgo?” preguntó, haciendo mala cara.

Inoo cogió sus hombros, para nada preocupado.

Se dirigió hacia un estante y agarró la caja de uno de los primeros perfumes que había probado, pues fue a la caja.

“Empieza a ir, si no te sientes bien. Pago esto y te alcanzo.”

“Tú... ¿habías ya decidido lo que quería?” Daiki tenía sus ojos abiertos con un aire casi alterado.

“Claro. Estaba solamente teniendo un poco de divertido a probar los otros, pero era esto que quería.” fue su novio respuesta, dada con una sonrisa, pues se fue a la caja.

Arioka se quedó inmóvil por algunos segundos.

Ahora, estaba realmente dividido.

No sabía si había sido el perfume a darle esa jaqueca.

Probablemente lo que lo confundía a punto de sentirse mal, era Kei mismo.

Lo que se sufría, por amor.


End file.
